The Wage of Sin
by BonitaBreezy
Summary: Dumbledore and Grindelwald, right before their fateful battle.GridelwaldXDumbledore Grindeldore?


The night was cold, the silver light of the moon casting the shadow of the naked trees along the leaf-littered ground. Albus Dumbledore pulled his cloak tighter around him, a failing attempt to keep the cold air at bay. He thought of his wand in his pocket, momentarily toying with the idea of warming himself by magical means. He quickly dismissed the idea, however. His opponent would feel the magic in the air, maybe even recognize the caster.

With that thought, he knew he was bordering on paranoia, but still, being overly cautious was better then being the alternative. He would endure the cold. He could see Nurmengard ahead, the famous slogan invisible within the shadows cast by the moon. _For the Greater Good. _ Albus thought back to that long-off summer night when that idea had first entered his head. He had been a foolish child; there was no doubt in that. Now it was time for him to fix that mistake and atone for his sins.

He approached the large stone prison, going up the steps slowly. Though he knew what had to be done, it weighed heavily upon his heart. He thought back to that summer, so many years ago. Long days and nights spent together, planning, talking, growing closer. Albus had been sure of what he was supposed to do. They would exert their force over the muggles and they would rule, together. But it had not turned out that way. Unfortunate event led to unfortunate event, resulting in the death of Ariana, resulting in Gellert's leaving the country, and, in subsequent years, his rise to power.

This would be the first time they would see each other since that parting so long ago. His heart fluttered, half anticipation, half nerves. Inserting one hand into his pocket, resting it against his wand, he knocked on the door with the other hand. There was a long time where the entire world seemed to have gone silent, and then there was the sound of a lock clicking. Two things happened simultaneously. The door swung open and a wand was shoved up under Albus's chin. He moved his hands out of his pockets, leaving his wand where it lay, holding them in front of him, showing that he had no wand.

He took the chance of turning his neck where the wand touched him in order to gain eye contact with the man who had once been his dearest friend.

"Albus?"

"It is I," he answered. Very slowly, the wand was withdrawn and Albus was left to look upon him, Gellert Grindelwald. The years had been quite kind to him. He was just as Albus remembered him, tall, blonde, with deep, soulful eyes. Lines had appeared slightly around the edges of his eyes, and they were hints of gray among the blonde, but generally the same appearance.

Grindelwald, in an obvious grasp for the past, threw his arms around Dumbledore, hugging him tightly. Though he knew he should not, he hugged him back, letting his friend hold him like he had done before, so long ago. It was the same as he remembered it. It was Gellert who pulled away first, his hands on Albus's shoulders.

"It has been so long, my friend. Please come inside." For the first time in his life, Albus was slightly at a loss for words. Usually he was able to spin a web that made even the most dire situations seem quite comfortable. The loss of this skill troubled him slightly, but he had been foolish not to suspect it. Gellert had always had such an effect on him.

Dumbledore followed him through. The door led to a long hallway with stone walls, torches placed at even intervals along it. There were doors every few feet. Loud noises could be heard behind the doors as they passed, until they reached a final one at the end. Behind that door was silent. Albus followed Grindelwald into what appeared to be his office. A large desk sat across the room from the door. A bookcase was against one wall, filled with large tomes and volumes. A large painting rested on the wall behind the desk, depicting a landscape scene with deer prancing merrily through a field. There was another door leading to a different room next to the bookcase. Dumbledore looked around the room.

"Be seated." Grindelwald waved his arm in the direction of a chair. Albus took the proffered seat, looking at his old friend, his new enemy.

"I have missed you, my friend. What happened to your nose?" Albus ran a finger down the line of his crooked nose.

"Aberforth broke it." Grindelwald looked at him, shock evident on his face.

"Quiet Aberforth?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded. "And Albus, what's this I hear about you campaigning muggle rights? Whatever happened to the old Albus I knew?"

"I grew up, Gellert. I've changed my views on the world." There was a long silence between them.

"I have a feeling that after twenty years, you aren't here merely to catch up on lost time. Especially not after the events of our last meeting," he said quietly. Albus pressed his fingertips together, resting them against his chin.

"No, I'm not," he said. "Word of your reign has spread to Britain. The community is terrified. They've begged me to act."  
Grindelwald shifted enough to where Albus could tell he was reaching for his wand, his eyes narrowing.

"So you've come to kill me?" he asked. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, studying Gellert's face, one that he knew so well.

"I do not wish it to come to that, my friend. It doesn't have to come to that. Stop this reign of terror and we don't have to do this."

"You want me to stop? Albus, listen to yourself! These were our ideas, _your_ ideas. Join me, Albus. I've missed you terribly, and I have a feeling that you've missed me as well." Dumbledore sighed, looking down at his long fingers. He heard Gellert's chair scrape across the ground and his light footsteps approach. His hands came down, gripping the arms of Albus's chair. Dumbledore looked up into the face of his friend, so close, his eyes serious.

"I found it, Albus! The Deathstick, the Elder Wand! The hallows are real! Think of what we could do with them! Albus, we could change the world. I don't want to do this alone. We always knew that we would rule together." Before Dumbledore could move farther away so he could think, Gellert pressed his lips against his own.

And there it was. That connection that they had so long shared, yet had kept from each other for twenty long years. Albus realized then that he had been fooling himself. He'd never forgotten. He was still in love with Gellert Grindelwald. Still, it changed nothing. He moved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand, bringing it up slowly to rest against Gellert's heart. He froze and pulled away slowly, looking sad.

"So that is how it is going to be, Albus?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded with difficulty.

"Yes, Gellert. That is how it is going to be," he whispered.

Grindelwald backed away, pulling out his wand. "Very well."

Albus stood, ready to duel. He would only fight to the death if Gellert pushed that far, but he was pained. He was going to battle his best friend, his love, and all he could do was hope for the best.


End file.
